Ultimate Big Chill
Ultimate Big Chill is the evolved form of Big Chill. Appearance Ultimate Big Chill resembles more of a fire type alien than Big Chill. Ultimate Big Chill's wings and antennae have a flame design. Ultimate Big Chill can make his wings and antennae fold into a cloak like Big Chill can, which looks no different from Big Chill's cloak, except for being red. Ultimate Big Chill's voice is more gravelly than Big Chill's, having a deeper tone behind it. Ultimate Big Chill wears the evolved Ultimatrix symbol on his chest. Powers and Abilities Ultimate Big Chill can become intangible, manipulate ice, fly and breathe ice like Big Chill, but can create "ice flames" (actually a heat-draining plasma beam), which he describes as "fire so cold it burns". Dwayne describes these flames as a plasma beam that consumes the heat of whatever they touch and use that energy to burn. Ultimate Big Chill can breathe or shoot flames from his hands that turns into blue ice when they hit a target. His form of ice freezes the enemy much faster than Big Chill's ice breath. In Cosmic Destruction. he can make large plasma blasts on the ground, which either freeze, damage, or both, as well as hurl fiery ice spikes at opponents from just above the ground. By inhaling deeply, Ultimate Big Chill can lower or raise the temperature of the air he breathes in, because he sucks the heat out of objects, freezes anything that happens to be in its path. Ultimate Big Chill is a much faster flyer than Big Chill. Like Big Chill, Ultimate Big Chill can also survive in a variety of environments, including extreme heat, intense cold and deep oceans. Ultimate Alien *Ultimate Big Chill first appeared in Hit 'Em Where They Live where he defeated Vulkanus and his minions. *In Escape From Aggregor, Ultimate Big Chill defeated Galapagus. *In Ultimate Aggregor, Ultimate Big Chill stopped some fans. *In Deep, Ultimate Big Chill defeated some Piscciss Volanns. *In Viktor: The Spoils, Ultimate Big Chill was defeated by King Viktor. *In Greetings From Techadon, Ultimate Big Chill battled a grey Techadon. *In The Flame Keepers' Circle, Ultimate Big Chill defeated some Esoterica. Appearances *''Hit 'Em Where They Live'' (first appearance) *''Escape From Aggregor'' *''Ultimate Aggregor'' *''Deep'' *''Viktor: The Spoils'' *''Greetings From Techadon'' *''The Flame Keepers' Circle'' Naming and Translations Trivia *Ultimate Big Chill is the third Ultimate form Ben has turned into. *In Ultimate Aggregor, when reverting to Big Chill, his entire body just faded from red to blue. *In Cosmic Destruction, Ultimate Big Chill is unable to double jump or glide, unlike regular Big Chill. *Ultimate Big Chill is a playable character in TKO. His special moves are Ice Flames and Freezing Fire Cloud and his super move is Frost Inferno. *Ultimate Big Chill appears to be the second most similar ultimate form from his original form, the first being Ultimate Cannonbolt. *Currently, Ultimate Big Chill is Ben's most powerful ice alien. *Ultimate Big Chill is one of the three playable ultimate aliens in Ben 10: Game Creator. This is the only game where he can fold his cloak. *Ultimate Big Chill is the first ultimate to have a Nano in Fusion Fall. *Ultimate Big Chill is the fifth Ultimate Form to be defeated. He was beaten by King Viktor in Viktor: The Spoils. *Ultimate Big Chill is the Alien of the Month in July. *Ultimate Big Chill is one of the suits in Project Exonaut. *Ultimate Big Chill's wings and antennae resemble those of the Pokémon Mothim. See also *Ultimate Big Chill Gallery *Big Chill *Sentient Ultimate Big Chill Category:Ultimate Versions Category:Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Ultimatrix Heroes Category:Cosmic Destruction Aliens Category:Ice Alien Category:Male Heroes Category:Male Aliens Category:Flying Aliens Category:Males Category:Allies Category:Highly Durable Aliens Category:Ben's Team Category:Intangible Aliens